


The Hamster Show

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Eames are watching a TV and Arthur is taking care at little Briar Rose, when this video start to play in the TV and Edward ask Eames to do the same with Arthur so he would get a little brother too. + Eames's stuck dumb face and Arthur blushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hamster Show

It was a peaceful family day. 

Arthur was taking care of Briar Rose, feeding her, her bottle while he sat on the couch, Eames beside him with Edward laying down between them, his little head on Eames’ lap.

They were watching a nature documentary - their eldest child going through an ‘all animals are awesome and I want to know everything about them’ stage, so there would be days where Edward planted himself in front of the T.V and watch hours and hours of documentaries and then at dinner time, regal his family with all the knowledge he acquired about sharks, prairie dogs, gorillas, tigers and leopard seals. Arthur didn’t mind - he was sick to death of Toy Story and it was educational. Eames found it almost as interesting as his son. Plus, it helped Briar Rose go to sleep, so at times, they would all sit and watch. 

That afternoon’s documentary was about household animals; dogs, cats, birds, goldfish, hamsters and of course, Edward watched and learned all about pets. When the hour on hamsters came on, Arthur was patting Briar Rose’s back, making sure she burped, her pudgy cheek on the towel over Arthur’s shoulder. Eames wasn’t as interested in hamsters so he was going through his phone, waiting for Arthur to pass him Briar Rose so he could put her to bed when Edward said,

“Dad?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Could you that with daddy so I can have a brother?”

Eames didn’t know what he meant until he looked up at the screen and saw two hamsters mating. Arthur felt his jaw drop as he looked at his husband and Eames, looking back at him, then at Edward.

“Dad? Can you? I like Briar Rose and all but I want a brother.”

Arthur actually felt blush as he turned away and Eames cleared his throat, unsure how to answer that. Finally, he said,

“Uh, you know what, how about we go get some ice cream?”

“Yeah ice cream!”

Eames thanked the stars for children’s short attention span as he got up, Edward following as he went to get his shoes and Eames looked back at Arthur, Arthur shaking his head.

“You want anything?”

“No, I’m alright.”

“Can you believe that?”

Arthur started to laugh now, looking at Briar Rose when he heard her burp.

“No more documentaries for him.”

Eames agreed and once Edward was ready, Eames took his eldest out for ice cream, praying he would forget about his previous question.


End file.
